bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 13)
The 13th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 22, 2017. The season featured 31-year-old Rachel Lindsay, an attorney. She first appeared on the 21st season of The Bachelor, where she was rejected by Nick Viall. She ultimately chose Bryan Abasolo and accepted his proposal. Filming and development For the first time in Bachelor history, the next Bachelorette was revealed while her season of The Bachelor was still airing and she had yet to be eliminated. Rachel is also the first African-American Bachelor/Bachelorette in the show's history. On May 18, 2017, Rachel spoiled, via a conference call, that she is engaged. It is the first time that the star of a Bachelor franchise reveals the seasons outcome before it has even begun. Destinations for this season were South Carolina, Norway, Denmark, Switzerland and Spain, with appearances including actors Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher, former NBA player Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, actress and television host Ellen DeGeneres and country singer Russell Dickerson. Casting and contestants The details surrounding this season were kept under wraps. Unlike previous seasons, no informations about the men were released until four days before the premiere. This season's cast includes pro wrestler Kenny Layne. During the season 21 After the Final Rose show, Rachel got to meet four of the men vying for her heart; DeMario, Blake, Dean and Eric. Six of the men were also revealed when they appeared on date a date during a taping of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show"; Fred, Alex, Jonathan, Bryan, Will and Peter. Contestants The season began with 31 contestants. Bryan_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Bryan Abasolo 37 Miami, Florida Chiropractor Winner Peter_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Peter Kraus 31 Madison, Wisconsin Business Owner Runner-Up Eric_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Eric Bigger 29 Los Angeles, California Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 9 Dean_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Dean Unglert 26 Aspen, Colorado Startup Recruiter Eliminated in week 8 Adam_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Adam Gottschalk 27 Dallas, Texas Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 7 Matthew_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Matthew "Matt" Munson 32 Meriden, Connecticut Construction Sales Rep Eliminated in week 7 Alex_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Alex Bordyukov 28 Grosse Point, Michigan Information Systems Supervisor Eliminated in week 6 Will_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|William "Will "Gaskins 28 White Plains, New York Sales Manager Eliminated in week 6 Kenny_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Kenny Layne 35 Las Vegas, Nevada Professional Wrestler Quit in week 6 Anthony_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Anthony Battle 26 Chicago, Illinois Education Software Manager Eliminated in week 5 Josiah_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Josiah Graham 28 Tallahassee, Florida Prosecuting Attorney Eliminated in week 5 Lee_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Lee Garrett 30 Nashville, Tennessee Singer/Songwriter Eliminated in week 5 Iggy_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Ignacio "Iggy" Rodriguez 30 Chicago, Illinois Consulting Firm CEO Eliminated in week 4 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Jonathan Treece 31 New Smyrna Beach, Florida Tickle Monster Eliminated in week 4 Jack_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Jack Stone 32 Dallas, Texas Attorney Eliminated in week 4 Brady_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Brady Ervin 29 Eden Prairie, Minnesota Male Model Eliminated in week 3 Bryce_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Bryce Powers 30 Orlando, Florida Firefighter Eliminated in week 3 Kenneth_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Kenneth "Diggy" Moreland 31 Chicago, Illinois Senior Inventory Analyst Eliminated in week 3 Fred_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Fred Johnson 27 Dallas, Texas Executive Assistant Eliminated in week 3 Blake_E_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Blake Elarbee 31 Jacksonville, Florida Aspiring Drummer Eliminated in week 2 Jamey_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Jamey Kocan 32 Santa Monica, California Sales Account Executive Eliminated in week 2 Lucas_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Lucas Yancey 30 Santa Monica, California Whaboom Eliminated in week 2 Demario_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|DeMario Jackson 30 Century City, California Executive Recruiter Disqualified in week 2 Blake_K_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Blake Killpack 29 San Francisco, California US Marine Veteran Eliminated in week 1 Grant_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Grant Hubsher 29 New York, New York Emergency Medicine Physician Eliminated in week 1 Jedidiah_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Jedidiah Ballard 35 Augusta, Georgia ER Physician Eliminated in week 1 Kyle_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Kyle Sherwood 26 Los Angeles, California Marketing Consultant Eliminated in week 1 Michael_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Michael Black 26 Chicago, Illinois Former Professional Basketball Player Eliminated in week 1 Milton_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Milton LaCroix 31 North Bay Village, Florida Hotel Recreation Supervisor Eliminated in week 1 Mohit_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Mohit Sehgal 26 Pacifica, California Product Manager Eliminated in week 1 Robert_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Robert Howard 30 Calgary, Canada Law Student Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances DeMario Jackson, Dean Unglert, Diggy Moreland, Matt Munson, Iggy Rodriguez, Jack Stone, Jonathan Treece, Fred Johnson, Blake Elarbee, and Adam Gottschalk participated in the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. DeMario quit in week 1. Iggy was eliminated in week 1. Matt quit in week 2. Fred and Blake were eliminated in Week 3. Dean, Jonathan, and Diggy split in week 5. Adam was a co-winner. Dean Unglert competed in The Bachelor Winter Games. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Adam Gottschalk is engaged to season 21 contestant Raven Gates. William Gaskins got engaged to Alexis Moore on August 2, 2019. The Ring The_Ring_-_Season_13.jpg|$100,000 diamond ring from Neil Lane. The ring is a 3-carat platinum ring is set within a halo of smaller diamonds and further accented with 80 round diamonds. Promotional gallery Rachel Bachelorette13-Promo1.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo2.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo3.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo4.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo5.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo6.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo7.jpg Bachelorette13-Promo8.jpg The Men Rachel_&_The_Men.jpg|Rachel & the Men during the first Rose Ceremony Bryan_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Bryan Abasolo - Winner Peter_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Peter Kraus - Ruuner-Up Eric_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Eric Bigger - Week 9 Dean_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Dean Unglert - Week 8 Adam_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Adam Gottschalk - Week 7 Matthew_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Matthew Munson - Week 7 Alex_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Alex Bordyukov - Week 6 Will_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Will Gaskins - Week 6 Kenny_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Kenny Layne - Week 6 (Quit) Anthony_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Anthony Battle - Week 5 Josiah_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Josiah Graham - Week 5 Lee_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Lee Garrett - Week 5 Iggy_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Ignacio Rodriguez - Week 4 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Jonathan Treece - Week 4 Jack_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Jack Stone - Week 4 Brady_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Brady Ervin - Week 3 Bryce_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Bryce Powers - Week 3 Kenneth_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Kenneth Moreland - Week 3 Fred_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Fred Johnson - Week 3 Blake_E_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Blake Elarbee - Week 2 Jamey_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Jamey Kocan - Week 2 Lucas_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Lucas Yancey - Week 2 Demario_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|DeMario Jackson - Week 2 (Disqualified) Blake_K_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Blake Killpack - Week 1 Grant_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Grant Hubsher - Week 1 Jedidiah_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Jedidiah Ballard - Week 1 Kyle_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Kyle Sherwood - Week 1 Michael_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Michael Black - Week 1 Milton_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Milton LaCroix - Week 1 Mohit_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Mohit Sehgal - Week 1 Robert_(Bachelorette_13)_1.jpg|Robert Howard - Week 1 Category:The Bachelorette seasons